ChocolateCovered
by Loved-Invention
Summary: The popcorn was already chocolate covered, and we had already consoled each other about our breakups. Something was definitely wrong. Nate/Caitlyn


**Chocolate-Covered**

* * *

"This is terrible."

"I'm going to gain ten pounds."

"You say that every time."

"Every time what, Caitlyn? I can't say it that often."

"Yeah you do, Nate. And you sound like a girl. But you've said it with Brianne, with Leigh, with Ella, Tess, and Peggy…"

"But-"

"And don't comment on the last three, Nate. All of us knew that you were having a nervous breakdown."

"But-"

"And yes, the last one was with Mitchie. And she left you for Shane. Just like Shane left-"

"Well you go through this a lot too, Caitlyn."

"It's rude to interrupt."

"Brian, Sander, Barron, Sam, Brandon, Skyler, Bart-"

"Oh, Nate, shut up."

"You shut up. And oh, wait, don't you see the pattern? BS, BS, BS…Gee, Caitlyn, that really sucks. You're dating a bunch of bull sh-"

"I swear, Nathaniel, mention it and I'll dump this on you."

"The last one being Shane." Nate (my supposed best friend) said with a smack of his lips. I glowered at him momentarily, before I reached into the bowl and pulled out a handful of the gooey chocolate-covered popcorn.

Sure, our lives were sad. We were stuck on the sidelines. And what really sucked was the fact that Mitchie (my second best friend) left Nate for Shane (my ex and Nate's second best friend). It's a little sickening, but they asked our permission; and heck, we are the boring losers of the group after all. We don't really have a right to keep the power couple from slowing the hell down. Well, I could step up and e-mail OceanUp with the rumor that Shane's gay or something; but Nate would kill me.

"This sucks." I stated through a mouthful of the chocolate-covered popcorn. Nate nodded, stuffing a handful of it in his mouth as well. After I was sure that our little spat was over, I leaned against his side and pressed the 'play' button so _Miss Congeniality_ would continue.

Heck yes, I know it through a wall, but the movie never gets old.

"I think it's better off this way though, Caitlyn." Nate said matter-of-factly as he snaked his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure." I mumbled. "But it still sucks."

Of course it did. The only benefit of our breakups (not with each other, but with everyone else) was our little ritual after them. It started when I was five and Brent Annburgy dumped me for some dumb first-grader. Nate came over to my house with a bowl of popcorn. I always had the milk chocolate Hershey bar. After we successfully mashed the Hershey bar up, we'd dump it into the bowl of popcorn, and pour melted-butter over it. And dear lord, it's good. And somehow, it is always the quick and speedy cure to breakups.

"You want to know what sucks?" Nate inquired, munching away. Seriously, maybe I should send this to OceanUp. Nate Gray, America's gentleman, chews with his mouth open. Take that.

"Huh?"

"I don't have a cool pattern." More munching. It took the kid a minute to realize that his hand was stained with the melted chocolate, so he proceeded to lean across me (which for some reason, made my stomach flutter strangely). And for a split second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But his goal was to steal my napkin, which he successfully did; and then he got back into a normal position.

And I wondered what the hell just happened. Why did my body subconsciously want him to kiss me?

"Huh?" I felt exasperated and tingly; and noticed that Nate was absolutely sweet and adorable whenever he smiled. And he also smelled good…Like chocolate-covered popcorn.

"I don't have a cool pattern." He persisted, and I finally mustered up a confused look. "You know, you dated BS-es. I don't have anything to go on."

"Yeah you do," I replied. "You date the popular girls. Don't you see that?"

"Well," He crossed his arms and then uncrossed them with a frown. Somehow, he managed to get his whole arm covered in chocolate, which led to major stains on his shirt. I laughed. "I am a rockstar. It's only right."

Of course he would pull that line. I smirked. That's something that Shane would've said.

"Yeah-huh." I noted, and drowned out everything else. I just focused on the chocolate-covered popcorn. Because really, I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I just figured out that I'm in love with my best friend.

Ooo000ooO

Around ten, Nate left. Around one in the morning, there was a persistent knocking on my front door. I started to wish that I wasn't in some stupid college-dorm, and was home with my parents who could protect me.

Damn, I sounded like a five-year-old.

Tripping over everything in my apartment, and finally finding a big Yankee candle to throw at the knocker, I carefully opened the door.

Then I blinked, thinking I was experiencing some weird type of Dean Winchester's version of Groundhog Day.

Nate Gray stood in front of me, holding a bowl of popcorn, a worried yet hopeful (which was odd) look was plastered across his face. Then I focused on the popcorn. It was already chocolate-covered.

Something was definitely wrong.

Warily, I let my gaze travel from the popcorn, up across Nate's muscular upper body, and finally managed to land on his eyes. He looked scared and, once again, hopeful.

"Nate-" Finally, I snapped into reality and shoved the door open for him.

"Caitlyn-"

"It's already chocolate-covered-"

"It's rude to interrupt."

"I-" I wrinkled my nose at him; recognizing the fact that he was mimicking me for what I had said to him earlier.

"Can I," Nate swallowed nervously, "talk to you?"

With a yawn and a worried heart-beat, I nodded.

"You're not popular." At this, I managed to glare at him. As I went to smack the jerk though, I realized that the Yankee candle was still in my hands; I blushed, and then placed it on my coffee table.

"What-"

"And my name doesn't start with _B_, or _S_." I frowned as I watched Nate pace back and forth in front of me.

"So I think that we should break our patterns." He came to a halt right in front of me, resting his hands on my shoulders; his chocolate-brown eyes piercing right into my own.

"Huh?" I managed to get out. Before I knew it though, Nate brought his lips down on my own. It lasted for nearly five seconds, but in that period of time, I nearly melted.

"N-" I blinked, staring deliriously up at him. "Nate-"

"Caitlyn," Nate breathed out. "It's chocolate covered already," I watched as he motioned over to the bowl of popcorn resting beside the candle, "because I'm not hurt this time." His lips brushed against mine once more. It took me a minute to realize that his hands were shaking. If only he knew how cheesy he sounded just then…

"Caitlyn," Nate said roughly. "I kind of love you." At this, I giggled – and Nate gave me a look of panic.

"For how long?" I caught myself; and realized that I was filled with utter joy.

"Um, well…The Mitchie and Shane thing was to make you-"

"Hold it," I cut him off, "You set that up?

"Kind of." He looked like a scared puppy dog. I smiled. "I wanted you to have to eat the chocolate-covered popcorn with me again, so maybe you could…"

"Nate," I felt the need to interrupt him. "I love you too." And then I kissed him; mentally giving the chocolate-covered goodness some kudos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, Hershey, or anything else recognizable.

**A/N**: Okay, a huge thanks to _Suburbs_ for looking this over for me! And speaking of her, and _MissNata13_, I'd like to dedicate this fic to them :)

I wrote this a long time ago. Like months and months ago (March) – but it had been a while since I had posted a CR one-shot, then this came and haunted me.

I hope that you liked it! And yes, chocolate-covered popcorn is highly recommended.


End file.
